<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>剎那永恆-設定 by archery_shampoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951017">剎那永恆-設定</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/archery_shampoo/pseuds/archery_shampoo'>archery_shampoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>剎那永恆 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/archery_shampoo/pseuds/archery_shampoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>放「剎那永恆」系列設定的地方。<br/>隨著篇章增加也許會不斷修改設定。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>剎那永恆 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>剎那永恆-設定</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「跬步」的初稿從五月的時候就開始寫了，密集修改之後在暑假出了初版，最後又覺得不夠流暢，所以十月上傳的時候改了很多。<br/>
當時為ABO宇宙做了不少設定，之後也有可能再寫個幾篇...就先紀錄在這裡。</p><p> </p><p>一、ABO宇宙設定</p><p>雖然劇情裡沒有空間細講，但故事大概是這樣開始的：<br/>
抑制劑是可以讓人數較少的第二性別-Alpha和Omega-暫時不受費洛蒙波動影響的藥物。<br/>
亦即使用藥劑之後人看起來、聞起來都是Beta，也不會有發情期，完全隱藏真實的第二性別。<br/>
抑制劑藥效越強、副作用越重，使用時間太長也會有負面影響。</p><p>短期伴侶制度是現代才建立的制度，在跬步裡就有兩種用途：<br/>
1.作為停用抑制劑後的費洛蒙療法，減緩費洛蒙系統失衡的不適<br/>
2.對無法使用抑制劑的族群提供協助<br/>
這個制度原則上並不是用來尋找伴侶用的，但也有相處過後決定正式開始交往的例子。<br/>
在跬步裡，兩位主角停用抑制劑之後，還是有用其他方式把費洛蒙的氣味消除掉。</p><p>Alpha-Omega之間的特殊現象：<br/>
能在彼此間形成心理上的緊密連結，聲音也能對伴侶有特殊的影響。<br/>
第二性別為何演化出這樣的特徵，一直是科學家十分感興趣的課題。</p><p>Beta對其他性別的影響：<br/>
沒有抑制劑或遮蓋氣味的藥物的話，Beta可以分辨三種不同的性別---但很少會有完全不使用抑制劑的Alpha/Omega出來趴趴走。<br/>
對Alpha和Omega而言，Beta之間費洛蒙氣味的差異不甚明顯。<br/>
聲音或費洛蒙都能讓Alpha/Omega鎮定下來，團體中不可或缺的和事佬。</p><p>交往儀式：<br/>
亞洲區域傳統上由Alpha對Omega提出交往邀約，不過近代更重視Omega的同意權，如果Omega明確表示拒絕還糾纏不清，可申請嚴格的人身保護令。<br/>
在年輕世代中這樣的習俗已經不流行了，取而代之的是配戴飾品的習慣。<br/>
交往中的準伴侶往往配戴成對的飾品作為宣示，交往關係結束時才取下。<br/>
準伴侶關係的飾品和永久標記的飾品不同，後者通常更昂貴，樣式也更華麗。</p><p>永久標記：<br/>
永久標記要咬破後頸的腺體才能完成。<br/>
可以消除，但需要手術。</p><p> </p><p>二、其他人的設定</p><p>跬步裡並沒有全部人都出場，當初寫一寫卡住的時候就會寫其他人的設定來逃避一下。</p><p>Roach:<br/>
外表看起來很柔軟，但內心十分強悍的Alpha。<br/>
和Cuzz是從小就認識的青梅竹馬，從學生時期開始就非常保護他。<br/>
即使別人招惹他也不太會生氣，但有人招惹Cuzz他會超級生氣。</p><p>Cuzz:<br/>
性格樂觀活潑的Beta，不過內心其實很纖細。<br/>
日常生活的樂趣就是捉弄Roach和逗Roach開心。</p><p>Ellim:<br/>
雖然長得很老成，性格卻熱血又天真的Beta。<br/>
和Cuzz一起努力維持隊伍的歡樂氣氛，有時候很像夾心餅乾，卡在鬧彆扭的隊友中間不知所措。</p><p>Teddy:<br/>
性格不羈且交遊廣闊的Alpha，對Effort一見鍾情，很努力地追求他，但時常弄巧成拙。<br/>
期間心情鬱悶就拖人去喝酒，弄得全世界都知道他在追求某位神秘的Omega。<br/>
(除了Keria之外，沒人猜到是Effort。)</p><p>Effort:<br/>
性格沉穩的Omega。轉化時間很早(17歲)，第二性別是因為追隨仰慕的偶像而公開的。<br/>
雖然年輕但心思十分細膩，其他隊員公認他可能比Teddy自己還要了解Teddy。</p><p>Clozer:<br/>
年紀太小，還沒轉化。青訓教練認為可能會是Omega。<br/>
平日的生活樂趣是違逆Ellim。</p><p>Gumayusi:<br/>
七個兄弟姊妹中六個人都是Alpha，他是唯一的Omega。<br/>
但因為生長在這樣的環境裡，性格和舉止都有很像Alpha，不特別講的話沒人知道他是Omega。</p><p>Kuri:<br/>
性格謹慎的Alpha，很照顧在家中是老么的Guma。</p><p>Showmaker:<br/>
在遊戲中總是氣勢凌人的Omega。<br/>
從不隱藏自己的第二性別，發下豪語要把所有Alpha中路踩在腳下。</p><p>Nuguri:<br/>
聰明狡黠的Alpha，不過在現實生活中拿我行我素的Showmaker沒有辦法。</p><p>Deft:<br/>
Omega，是隊伍的心靈支柱，很照顧其他人。<br/>
但遊戲風格跟溫厚的性格迥異，攻擊毫不留情，對線非常強勢。</p><p>Keria:<br/>
Alpha，雖然搭檔不久，但和Deft非常親。<br/>
觀察力敏銳，很快猜出Teddy苦惱的原因是Effort。<br/>
平日的生活樂趣是和隊員一起捉弄Deft。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>